


an aspiring novelist with a crippling addiction to gay alien porn [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys In Love, Figuring out it's been about you all along, Humor, Karkat and Dave being bros, M/M, Meteorstuck, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Writing a romance novel, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Title translation for Alternian readers:IN WHICH THE ALIEN PROTAGONIST ATTEMPTS TO BOND MORE CLOSELY WITH HIS MALE TROLL FRIEND, ABOUT WHOM HE HAS CONFUSED ROMANTIC FEELINGS, VIA THE MEDIUM OF EROTIC LITERATURE WRITING.RATED 8+ SWEEPSFOR MENTIONS OF EQUIPMENT OF A SEXUAL NATURE, GENITALIA, CONCUPISCENT ACTIVITES, AND FREQUENT FREUDIAN SLIPS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an aspiring novelist with a crippling addiction to gay alien porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730502) by [sburbanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburbanite/pseuds/sburbanite). 



> This is a good and pure pesterlog fic that I will be ruining with my poorly edited voice, and I feel no remorse because I am a heartless monster with a davekat obsession that will never fade :D Hopefully I will have the other 8 chapters of this fic done soon, but this is the first for now because I like inflicting WIP's on people. Hope you enjoy, and go send sburbanite some love for the awesome fic they wrote!
> 
> EDIT: It's done! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * MP3 | [All Chapters](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Homestuck/An-Aspiring-Novelist-FULL.mp3) | 90MB | 01:38:35



##### Streaming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
